Can i trust you?
by Blizzard20
Summary: Ally Always wanted to be a famous songwriter. But when she been bullied at school. And beated at home. She slowly lost hope for what she wanted to be. Plus she is falling in love with a populair guy at school who is bullying her. Will the guy turns friendly and love her. Will Ally's dream come true? Find that ou to read this Rated T dont know why :P I suck Always at summary's A try
1. Chapter 1

_**Can I Trust you?**_ **A/N:**

**Hey everyone this is my new fanfic. I quit writing my other fanfic, because it was a disaster. But now I get more tips and tricks from my cousin. And this will be a fantastic story. This will be a Austin & Ally fanfic. This is my first A&A fanfic. So if you see any faults in this story yo will understand why. I will try my best to enjoy you guys with writing this story. And I will enjoy writing it :-D . I got this story all in my mind. I try to post a chapter every week. But I will try. So if I updated a chapter late. Don't be mad ****. This will be just a Intro Chapter. So Enjoy.**

Ally's P.O.V

Everyone thinks I'm nothing, that I'm not existing. That I not have feelings. That I don't have emotions. People think I'm a jerk, a nerd. That haves nobody. They hate me. And if done nothing. The only one who accepts me and who I can trust, is Trish de la Rosa. She is my best friends sins kindergarten. I have been bullied sins the begin of high school, and I hated it. Now I'm thinking that I am nothing. But I'm not. I'm always sitting alone in the class… Excuse me I don't introduce myself, my name is Allyson Dawson. But just call me Ally. I'm a smart girl who always get good grades. But my secret is that I am songwriter. And nobody knows even Trish didn't know it. I they will know it, they would bully me more and more. They would say. ''Witch dork song did you write Nerdy Dorkson.'' I hated when they call me that. And there is a other group, of popular kids. They think they are everything. There names are: Austin, Elliot, Kira , and Cassidy. They always want me as a target. You I'll think after school are just the positive and good thinks. But its not. At home my father is beating me. My mother is dead. And my sister moved away. My life is horrible. I got sometimes the feeling. If everyone hates me. Why I'm still at this world? I tried kill myself but one thing stopped me. Trish. If I'm not here. Who does she then got? And I loved her to much ( as a friend ) to let her go. More Information about myself: I like pickles and studying. And that Austin boy. I think I have a little crush on him. But he feel never the same way as I do. Everybody ( expect Trish ) says that I'm a jerk, a nerd, a… I don't wanna talk about all that bullying, so lets start about the happy thinks. So I'm a songwriter and pianist. My dream is to make the world happy with my self writhed song. I can sing too. My father is also the owner of SonicBoom. But when he started to get crazy. Somebody takes the place over for a moment. If you understand, he is the owner, but he is not working or something. About myself: I like the nature, I like swimming. And what I hate? Is everything what I hate, Duh! But see ya later. The bell rings, and I gotta go to my next lesson.

**End Chapter one**

**This was the first chapter, Sorry it was too short. What I early said. I got this story planned. So I know what gonna to happen. So I will try to update every week. But for some chapter later will be some polls, to see how much people are thinking what gonna to happen. If there are views on this story :P See You Later Alligator. Pleas Review! Love the guys ( and girls ;-) ) how are reading this story. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Can I trust you? **_

_**Authors Note**_

**Here ****I'm back again with an new chapter, of my new story. I found the faults on the previous chapter. And I'm so sorry. I just don't got the time to check it from any faults: 1. I'm from the Netherland. 2. I'm busy with much homework. That must be finished this week. 3. Don't know what, but there is a excuse :P I got a new record. 4 reviews on one chapter. :D :P I hope after this chapter to go farther than the 10 reviews. So review pleas. But someone said in the review that my English is not native and clear, do you read the review! It was not native and clear, his name was Quest. With a Q! :-/ About the story. Now it's officially started. This story will be at Ally's POV, and also that from Austin. This story would be about love, heartbreak, drama, hurt and comfort, and a tiny little bit of humor, just a tiny because it will ruin the story. On later chapter their will be song-chapters. Just for you 2 now. And for the author's who reviewed at my story, I like your story too. ****. But lets get it started. Chapter 2. So pick some popcorn, Coca Cola. And take a seat and read. Enjoy!**

**Ally's POV**

The last bell rings, that means school is over. I picked up my books. And my bag. Walked too the door, and went too my locker to pick up other things. But the worst thing about my locker, its next from Austin Moon's locker. I saw him hanging around with: Cassidy, Kira, Elliot, and Dallas. The worst bullies' of the school. Everyone hate them. Because their always catching problems with everyone they see. But I'm always the target. ''Hey Dorkson.'' Kira said. The wole gang is laughing. I didn't react and didn't make any eye contact. ''I said 'Hey, Dorkson' not wanna greet back?'' Still I didn't react. ''Nerd.'' Cassidy said. And they finally left. My mind was singing halleluiah. Not a moment later Trish comes from the corner of the hallway. I saw her, and she waved to me. I waved back. She towards me. ''Hi, Ally! How was your day.'' Trish asked. ''Like every day.'' I answered. ''Wanna go home together.'' She asked. ''O, sure, why not?'' I answered back. When we made our way. To the schoolyard. I saw the gang of Austin bullying a junior. It was not a happy face. I should come up for her. But I'm too shy. But Trish can. And now she is doing it. I was trying to stop her. But her will was too strong. ''Let that junior go.'' Trish said to the gang with much courage. Everyone was looking. ''Or else?'' Kira replied? ''Or else I will beat you so hard that you look yourself at the mirror your mirror will break! So let that kid go!'' Trish is now total angry. And everybody of the gang been scared of Trish. They didn't expect that from Trish. ''Ok.'' Kira said with her lower voice. And let the kid go. The gang leaved the school. But what I not expected is that Austin was looking all the time. First I didn't notice, but later I saw him sneakily looked at me. Why was he looking at me. But at that time it didn't care me. ''Thank, you.'' The junior girl said. ''It was nothing.'' Trish answered. They are talking and Trish totally forget me. I walked too the talking girls, who slowly turned in too friends. ''Hi, Ally! This is Nicole. Nicole this is Ally.'' Trish introduced. ''Hi, nice to meet you.'' Nicole said with a smile. ''The same.'' I said with a smile too. ''Should we go together to the cafeteria in the centre and pick a smoothie?'' Trish asked. ''Sorry I can't maybe a other time.'' I said. ''Ok, I see you tomorrow Ally.'' Trish said. As we walked at the schoolyard. ''See ya!'' I said when we splitted road. I waved one more time, and they disappear in the horizon. I walked too the SonicBoom. To my study room. Upstairs. I put my books down. And start to study. Not on my homework. But on my new song. I didn't get inspirited so I looked out from my window. It had a nice view. On the beach. And the children eating ice. I was happy for that kids. Having a normal happy live. With friends. Having fun together… I sigh. I went back to my table and brainstorm, for what to write about. Let's see. Love, Boyfriend, Beach, first kiss. I writhed. I didn't know why. But I just more and more words. Hate, love , friends, first crush, been beating, bulling, first crush, Austin Moon. Wait. Did a write Austin Moon? Wait, that only means I'm am in love with but. Not a little, but a huge. I sighed again. Later I heard footsteps coming up to the stairs. It become harder and I felt the ground a little shaking. Then the door slammed open. I saw a mad man. It was my father. He walks to me, and slapped me in the face. I felt from my chair and hit the ground. My father looked at me. And said: ''When diner is ready!?'' He asked and screamed at me. ''Dad, it's just 4.30 PM.'' I replied. ''don't call me dad until diner is ready!'' He said and leaves my room. I heard the footsteps became slower and slower. I get up, and walked to the mirror. I saw I had just a bleeding lip. It could be worsen. I went to the bathroom to take a tissue paper, and put it on my lip. And this happens always every day. When I going downstairs I saw my father sleeping on the couch. Yes! I tought. Now I just can go outside ,maybe with Trish and Nicole get some smoothies. Buy pizza for my father. And sneak back home. That would be a good idea. I slowly went to front door. Opened it, stepped out, and quietly closed the door. Step one of my mission accomplished. I walked on the boulevard and picked my phone to text Trish. _''Hey, Trish are u still at the smoothies? _Not a moment later is received a message back. _''No, im going 2 movies with Nicole. Wanna join?' ''Of Course, Be there in a minute or 5.'' _I texted back. I was on to the movies when I bumped into someone. I looked up. To saw who it was. And you don't believe who it was. Austin Moon!

**End chapter two!**

**Halleluiah, finally finished my second chapter. And yeah. My first cliffhanger! I will not update a chapter until there are ten reviews, ok? But review I don't bite. OK I can bite. But I will never bite mine readers. **** But See ya later! Thanks for reading! **

**-The author who write this story! **


	3. Author's Note: Sorry!

**Hey ****everyone****I ****'m ****so sorry I didn't post in a 2-3 weeks. **

**Its because I have mine presentation at school. And my laptop is broken.**

**But if you think I'm stopping writing this story, than your wrong, I wont never let me stop to write this story.**

**Still thanks at the followers reviewers and readers for this story.**

**I love you guys enjoy reading.**

**By the way I will about next week.**

**Again srry. My apologies, Don't hate me **

**I will see you next week. With a chapter for this story.**

**-Blizzard **


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey ****everyone sorry I didn't update for a while. Its because school, laptop mused to be repair and making the story more better with all your advice, I will make space in the story, and I will try to not make errors and/or grammatical faults. **

**And I'm so happy this story got almost 1.100 views. Thanks guys. And if you got some advice or idea's for this story, don't be afraid to put it in your review. **

**I will make this chapter a bit longer than usual because I didn't update for a while, and you guys deserve the best.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally sadly. I only own Nicole. **

**So enjoy chapter 3. Her is part for what happened in the previous chapter to fresh your mind up:**

_I walked on the boulevard and picked my phone to text Trish. __''Hey, Trish are u still at the smoothies? __Not a moment later is received a message back. __''No, I'm going 2 movies with Nicole. Wanna join?' ''Of Course, Be there in a minute or 5.''__I texted back. I was on to the movies when I bumped into someone. I looked up. To saw who it was. And you don't believe who it was. Austin Moon! _

Chapter 3! Enjoy! (Austin's Point of View)

I was walking to a friend at the 7th East Boulevard. It was just a few blocks away and some alley's.

It was a nice day. The warm sun shines on my face, and a small vesicle of wind run trough my blond hair. I looked around me and saw much colored houses and café's, the beaches and the ocean, I see children making sandcastle's, pre-teens surfing at the ocean. The all got fun and feel good. But why I didn't feel that way. I was feeling sad and some anger at the same time.

It's just because I'm popular. Everyone wanted me to be mean to everyone who was not popular. My heart broke in pieces when I saw that I was hurting people. Specially Ally Dawson. We'd been bullied her for about 2 years, and now I know the bad thing of being popular. I hated it, but at the same time I loved it. I mean all the attention your getting, everyone knows you. And more of those things.

But how ever I kept walking at the end of the boulevard and then went into a corner until I bumped into someone.

''I'm so sorry, I didn't…'' I said when I looked up and saw Ally.

''Ally… Dorkson? What the… What are you doing here!?'' I said hard, but not so hard that people would pay attention.

''Oh, cant I just walk over the boulevard? Is this also a popular-zone?'' Ally replied.

I was surprised and shocked of her reaction. Everyone calls her shy and not cool. And someone who can't stand up for herself.

''Come on, Austin, humiliate me, in front of all this people. You think you're the important think of Miami don't you?!'' Ally yelled at Austin with tears in her eyes.

''Ally calm down I didn't…'' I tried to keep her quiet.

''You know we just to be friends two years ago, but you are now someone who hurts peoples feeling just like me…''

''Ally I know you a-''

''No you don't know half the things of my life. You now what. You guys are nothing. The whole school doesn't like me because of you!''

She was right with that. I mean it's because me everyone doesn't like Ally. I looked at her eyes. The things I see is anger, sadness, and surprise in her eyes. I never that she would be like this. Here whole story she told, it made me guilty. When I wanted to say something I saw Ally leave. Damn it. Why I called her Dorkson even? You wanna know a secret. You know two years ago before high school Ally and Dez, Trish and me where friends. But on the last school day Dez told me he was moving to Australia. You know, I was so sad that I ignore my friends and made new one at high school. Everyone found me so cool, that I have to bully some kids for my popularity. It feel so not like me. But however, I wanna say sorry to Ally and Trish.

When Ally was out of sign Dallas and Cassidy came out from the corner. ''Good Job, Austin, you made Ally cry.'' Cassidy said while she put her hands in the air for a high-five . Austin accepted it, and make a small fake smile.

''But the way where you going?'' Dallas asked.

''Oh, to Elliot.'' I answered

''Can we go with you?'' Casidy asked.

''Sure why not?''

We made our way to Elliot's house, while I just was thinking of Ally.

( Ally's Point of View)

I was surprised of myself when I shouted at Austin, I felt proud of myself, but on the other side, Austin will hate me more and bully me more. But still, everyone said I can't stand up for myself! I was on the way to the Miami Movie Cinema. It was just 5 minutes walking from the place of the incident of me and Austin happens.

I walked threw the crowd of people in the full and busy cinema. I was searching for Trish and Nicole. Finally I saw them and they noticed me. They waved at me and I walked threw the crowd to them.

''Hey Ally you made it still. I thought you didn't come anymore.'' Trish said while she was hugging me. ''Yeah we thought something happen. But we see your OK.'' Nicole said. With a friendly smile.

''No, I'm fine, it was just a bit busy on the boulevard you know, its nice weather you know, people want to go to the beach, and that kind of things, you know…'' I improve and lied.

''By the way witch movie we are gonna watch?'' Nicole asked.

''How about the Diary of a Wimpy Kid?'' Trish suggested.

''Yeah everyone says it's is a good movie.'' Nicole said.

''Uh huh.'' I nodded in agreement. I didn't like the idea of Trish because. The movie goes about a loser that been bullied. Everything what he's trying to do is failing. And like a have, he's writing in a diary. So this movie make me think about myself.

We both the tickets and picked some popcorn. And went to the film room. And the movie started.

While the movie was on it remind me of all the things it happened at high school.

**End chapter 3.**

**Sorry for the bad ending.**

**I justed the advice the advice of you guys and I hope it does make effect on this story.**

**And I noticed a reviewer that is also Dutch so her is a message for him/her: Ik had not gedacht date en Nederlander deze verhaal ook zou lezen. Hou dan ook bedankt!**

**While I write this chapter I was listening to the song: Naughty Boy ( ft. Sam Smith ) la la la **

**Thanks See Ya. Love you guys!**


End file.
